the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Black
'Phoebe Black '(27 November, 1810 - 17 July, 1882) was an early member of the House of Black: the daughter of Cetus Black IV and his wife Alodia Black (née Prewett), she was a granddaughter of Betelgeuse Black and Adeliza Black (née Rosier), and was raised on one of the Black family estates in Ilminster, Somerset, England. She had a brother, Licorus, and a sister, Hesper, who died young. Phoebe never married or had any children. Her brother, however, married Sophronia Rowle in 1831, and Phoebe had two nieces through him, Merope and Mirabelle, also known as Mira. Biography Early life Phoebe Black was born on 18 December, 1808, in Ilminster, Somerset, England. She was born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, an old wizarding family who looked down on any except other "respectable" pure-blood wizards and believed in pure-blood supremacy. She was the first daughter of Cetus Black IV and Alodia Black (née Prewett), both pure-bloods. She was the sister of Licorus, and of Hesper, who died young. Her paternal grandfather was Betelgeuse Black, and her paternal grandmother was Adeliza Black (née Rosier), of the Noble and Ancient House of Rosier. Her maternal grandfather was Dorian Prewett, and her maternal grandmother was Cora Prewett (née Rakepick), of the prominent Rakepick family. Hogwarts years Phoebe received an invitation to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the summer of 1822. Sometime before attending, it is likely that she purchased or inherited a wand from Ollivander's or the vaults of the House of Black. The latter is less likely, as her father was the third son of a former Head. On 1 September, 1822, Phoebe was sorted into Slytherin House, as was expected of all members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, regardless of how senior. Later life Phoebe's brother Licorus married Sophronia Rowle, a daughter of Thornicus Rowle and his wife Eustacia Rowle (née Greengrass), in 1831. The couple had two children together, both girls, in 1832 and 1834, respectively. They were known as Merope and Mirabelle Black, but Merope died young, and Mirabelle, known as Mira, died aged nineteen, in 1853, of dragon pox, when it ran rampant through the family. Phoebe's first cousin once removed, and heir to the House of Black, Sirius Black I, also died around that same time of the disease, which was incredibly contagious and had no cure. Phoebe Black passed away on 17 July, 1882. She had been living as a spinster in a small cottage in Somerset. After her death all of her personal possessions and property reverted to the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, as she had no children. Etymology Phoebe is a Titaness of the Moon in the Greek mythology. She is a daughter of the Sky and the Earth, Ouranos and Gaea. She is by her brother Coeus the mother of Leto and Leto is by her cousin Zeus the mother of Apollo (Sun) and Artemis (Moon). There is also a bird called The Black Phoebe, Sayornis nigricans. Phoebe is also the name of a moon of Saturn that is described as being lamp black in colour. This loosely fits in with the Black family tradition of using celestial names for their children. Category:Characters Category:19th century individuals Category:1810s births Category:House of Black Category:Pure-bloods Category:Spinsters Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Somerset Category:1880s deaths Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1822 Category:Slytherins Category:House of Prewett descendants (historical)